One Simple Wish
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: Have you ever wished that you could be in your favorite TV show? I know that I have. After wishing on a blue star candle I found myself stuck in my favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time. And apparently, according to Henry, I'm supposed to help Emma Swan break the curse. My name is Candice Storm and this is the story of how one simple wish changed my life...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and never will. But I do own Candice Storm and any other character I make up!

**Author's Note: **This is my first ever ONCE fanfic! I love this show so much ever since the first episode came on. I would have written a ONCE fanfic a lot sooner but I didn't have a idea but now that I do...I hope that you enjoy the story! Leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

I squealed excitedly once I finished watching the pilot episode of Once Upon a Time for the third time in a row. I just couldn't get enough of this show! Even though it hadn't been on for very long, I could safely say that this was favorite show of all time. Unable to barely stand it, I pressed play again to watch the pilot all over again. Just as I did this my roommate/best friend, Amelia Gold (being the crazy fan that I am… I called her Mrs. Gold and teased her about having the same last name as my favorite bad guy on ONCE) came into the living room and rolled her eyes when she saw me sitting on the ground Indian style with my eyes glued to the TV.

"Honestly Candice," Amelia said sitting on the couch, rolling her eyes. Oh and she's British…

After pausing the TV just as the title for the show came on I turned around so that my back was facing the TV.

I pouted at my best friend, "Aw don't be like that Mrs. Gold."

I laughed as Amelia rolled her eyes once more.

"You're obsessed with this show," she said.

I shrugged. This I already knew for a fact but that didn't stop Mia from saying it every time she saw me watching ONCE.

"What, it's a great show," I protested. "And besides you can't say anything…you haven't even watched the Pilot so you don't even know if you don't like it." An idea popped into my head and I grinned as I patted the ground beside me, "Come on sit down and watch it with me."

Amelia glanced around the room, obviously trying to find an excuse not to watch.

"Please!" I pleaded, pouting at her.

Amelia groaned out loud and I beamed knowing that I won her over. She grumbled to herself as she got off of the couch and settled right beside me. I clapped my hands excitedly as I turned back around to face the TV and pressed play. After the show was over I quickly looked over at Amelia only to find that she was asleep and her head was on my shoulder. My shoulders slumped in disappointment and I sighed as I shook Amelia on the shoulder. Immediately she woke up yawning.

Amelia looked over at me and winced at the disappointed look on my face. She opened her mouth to apologize but closed it. Amelia sighed and got up from the ground, heading over to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Candice," she said over her shoulder.

I stared after her until she had disappeared to her room. I turned back to the TV, seeing the credits playing on the screen. I couldn't believe that Mia fell asleep during a wonderful show like Once Upon a Time. It was disappointing. But I couldn't really expect that much from her. Amelia didn't really like shows that were like ONCE so it wasn't that surprising that she had fallen asleep. Those kinds of shows bored her to death. Forgetting about Amelia, I headed over to the kitchen to get something.

I returned to the living room a couple minutes later holding a Wal-Mart bag. I sat back down on the ground and opened up the bag pulling out a blue candle that was shaped like a star. It looked like the candle that Emma Swan made a wish on in the pilot of ONCE. I saw it and immediately had to get it. Maybe if I made a wish on it…maybe a wish that I had might come true. Taking a lighter out of my pocket, I lit the candle and closed my eyes.

"I wish I was in Once Upon a Time," I whispered and blew the candle out.

I waited for a moment but nothing happened. I let out a sigh as I got off of the ground and headed to my own bedroom to get some sleep before glass tomorrow. After getting under my covers, I rested my head on my pillow immediately falling asleep not knowing when I woke up, my life was going to change forever…

**TBC...**

**End Author's Note: **And done! Well with the prologue anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me if the story is good enough to continue. Until next time ONCE fans!


	2. Pilot, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and never will. But I do own Candice Storm and any other character I make up!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews on the prologue! Sorry for the late update, I didn't know how I was gonna start the chapter but now I do and you get a new chapter. This chapter takes place in the pilot of the show and the next chapter will finish off the episode. And there is no fairy tale flashbacks at least not in this episode but the rest of them definantly do. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :D

Thanks Damon's Vampire Barbie, SerenityMoonPrincess, LoverOfRumpelstiltskin (Sorry that there was no Rum in this part of the pilot but he'll be there in the next one), The Charmed Rose, and SemiraBlake for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Candice's POV…_**

I felt like I was moving in a slow pace as I continued to sleep on and on. But the weird thing was, I wasn't dreaming. My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed my eyes tiredly for a moment before moving my hands from my eyes, opening them again. I glanced away and I was freaked out to find that I was on a city bus with tons of people.

"What the hell?" I breathed out as I continued to look around in disbelief.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked from beside me and I looked over and I quickly recognized the person as the woman who asked Henry about the fairy tale book.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said. "Um, where exactly am I?"

The woman looked at me confused, "Uh, we're in Boston."

"We're in what?!" I screeched catching the attention of everyone on the bus even a little boy who was gaping at me.

"You," the boy breathed out.

My eyes were wide as I looked at the boy who I instantly recognized as Henry.

"This is not happening! What the fucking hell is going on?! I'm on a bus in Boston! I'm dreaming I have to be!" I screamed as I started to hyperventilate because of how much I was freaking out.

The woman looked freaked out by me and she didn't even make a move to calm be down. I guessed that she didn't know what to do with a crazy person (which she probably thought I was from all the screaming I was doing). The bus came to the next step and I was off of the bus in a matter of seconds. I felt like fainting as I ran. There was just no way in hell that I was in Once Upon a freaking Time! I must have been hallucinating because there was just no way. The same way with someone screaming at me stop. No…wait… that was Henry. I shook my head. No! That wasn't Henry. Nope! Nada! Zip! I still continue to run not stopping once. This kid was not gonna convince me that this wasn't a dream. But somehow, Henry managed to catch up to me and he grabbed onto my arm tugging on it.

"Stop! I need to talk to you," Henry said still tugging on my arm.

"You're not real!" I exclaimed loudly as I tore my arm from his grip only to put my hands on my hips. "You're a character from a freaking TV show! And here I am freaking out because I think I'm a crazy person because I'm in a fictional world!" I panted after my rant.

Henry looked at me oddly.

I noticed the look immediately, "I know, I'm weird and freaking out but you would be too if you woke up and found yourself in a bus full of people I don't even know except for you but that's it other than that…oh god." I sighed running a hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy." I laughed dryly and shortly before taking a deep breath finally calming down.

Henry continued to stare at me then he said in curious voice, much like the ten year old that he was, "What do you mean I'm a character from a TV show?"

I winced. I really needed to think before I spoke. Why did I tell him that? I might as well tell him. If anyone would believe what I was saying, it was Henry.

"In my world, this—"I gestured around us, "is a real place too but it's not. There's this show that I watch called Once Upon a Time…"

Henry interrupted me with an excited grin on his face, "Like my book." To show me what he's talking about, he quickly pulled out the 'Once Upon a Time' book. I looked at it in amazement. Wow…that's exactly what it looked like on the TV show.

"Yeah exactly and this book is on the TV show. The TV show is about fairy tale characters existing in the real world but they had a curse put on them by the evil Queen which makes them forget who they really are and Emma Swan, your mother, is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and she's supposed to break the curse."

"And you," Henry said brightly. He looked excited that someone actually believed him.

I looked at him confused and I titled my head to the side, "What are you talking about Henry?"

Not answering me, Henry flipped through the book until he was on the right page. He lifted up the book and I looked at it shocked. There, on the page that Henry had flipped to, was a hand drawn picture of me. I was in medieval dress that sort of looked like the dress that Belle wore in the movie Beauty and the Beast but it was pink instead of blue and the neck tipped a little bit more lower but not too much where it would show that much cleavage. Not only that, I was running away with guards chasing me.

I took the book from Henry and looked close at the book. There was no way that was me. Because the 'me' in the picture had blonde hair (the same shade as Emma's) while I had dark brown hair. There was also no way that I was supposed to help Emma break the curse. It's supposed to be her and only her. I wasn't a hero… I knew now for a fact that me being here in 'Once Upon a Time' wasn't a dream and that I was actually here, standing in front of Emma Swan's Henry. I shook my head as I handed the book back to Henry.

"That can't be me Henry," I told him softly. "You're mom's the only one who can break the curse. I'm no hero."

"But it is you!" Henry protested. "I know it is!"

"No, it isn't," I retorted. I pointed to the picture as I said, "See. The girl in the picture has blonde hair not dark brown like mine is. It's just no way."

"But you said that you didn't believe you were in the TV show in your world so why can't this be you?" Henry was being very persistent but I still didn't believe that I had to help with the curse.

"I'm sorry Henry, but I don't believe that I have anything to do with breaking the curse," I said. "I know there is one and I believe you but if that is me, who exactly I am in fairytale land."

"Your Snow White's cousin," Henry replied immediately and I looked at him surprised. He took the book from me and turned it to another page before showing it to me.

I looked at the picture. This time, it was a picture of 'me' and Snow White. 'I' was on the ground and Snow was hovering over me and she looked like she was laughing. I didn't know why though.

"Why is Snow laughing?" I asked after looking at the picture for a while.

"She thought she was stealing from some unknown girl but it turned out that it was her cousin Candice."

My eyes widened. Whoa… the girl had the same name as me. Maybe… No! I shook my head still not believing in it.

"Do you believe me?" Henry asked, looking up at me hopefully.

I didn't say anything for a while. I knew that I wasn't going to convince him that I wasn't who he said I was and I also knew that he wouldn't give up and getting me to believe just like he did with Emma in the show.

"I'm sorry, I still don't believe you," I told him and Henry looked disappointed. "But I'll go with you to get Emma." Then his face brightened up at that and I laughed. He was so cute…even in person. "Look kid—"I started to say as I bended down to his level, "Just because I don't believe that I'm supposed to help Emma with breaking the curse, I do believe in the curse, okay? And besides, I have nowhere else to go anyway so why not?" I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up to my feet.

Henry grinned at me, "Well let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started to tug me along to the nearest cab.

The window of the taxi went down showing the man that took Henry to Emma's house. He smiled kindly at us.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?" Henry asked feebly from beside me as he held up the credit card that had 'Mary Margret's name on it.

I would have offered to pay for it myself but I didn't have any money on me and I was going to let this episode go exactly like it did on the show. But besides the pilot, I didn't know anything about what was going to happen on the show in the future because the show was only on its first episode anyway. I snapped out of my thoughts when the man spoke,

"Where to, chief?"

Henry gave me a quick grin before telling the man Emma's address. We got into the taxi and immediately, the man started the car and drove off. Though I did believe that was in the show, it felt so weird that I was actually here. But though it was weird, I was excited to be involved in the show but the question was: why was I here?

-0-

I looked down at Henry who hesitated on knocking on Emma Swan's door. I was surprised that he looked nervous. He didn't seem that way on the show … but then again we never did get to see how he was before Emma opened the door. Not only that, he was meeting his mother for the first time so he had a right to be nervous.

"Everything's going to be fine, Henry," I said in a reassuring voice. "Just knock. I'll be right here if you need me, alright?"

Henry nodded without looking at me. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds, Emma opened the door dressed in the same red dress she wore in the actual episode. She blinked at us.

"Uh, can I help you?" Emma asked.

Henry licked his lips but he was able to hide his nervousness as he said,

"Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma nodded slowly, "Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Henry and this is my—"Henry glanced at me looking for help as to what to call me.

"Oh I'm his friend, Candice," I said quickly with a smile.

Emma looked between us not knowing what to say. She looked at me oddly especially. I didn't know why though it was weird… Emma finally cleared her throat and spoke up.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, looking over at Henry.

"I'm your son," Henry said in reply with a grin, slipping under Emma's arm before she could say anything.

"Whoa, hey, kid!" Emma shouted as she followed Henry all the way to the kitchen with me following quietly behind. Once we were in the kitchen Henry stopped and turned to face Emma who looked at him.

"I don't have a son!" Emma retorted to Henry. "Where are your parents?"

Henry sighed and looked at Emma saying quickly but not too quickly where she couldn't hear what he said, "Ten years ago, did you give a baby up for adoption?" I didn't miss the way Emma froze beside me but Henry didn't as he continued pointing to himself, "That was me."

"Give me a minute," Emma sputtered out, quickly leaving the kitchen.

Minutes later, Henry and I heard the bedroom door close. I looked at Henry giving him a look. "You know, you could went about that in a different way," I told him.

Henry just shrugged as he opened up the fringe to get something to drink. As he looked through the fridge, he called out to Emma,

"Hey, do you have any juice?" But I quickly found the juice and handed it to Henry who called again to Emma, "Nevermind, Candice found some!"

I poured Henry's drink for him in a cup. I had just handed the glass back to Henry when Emma came back into the kitchen which wasn't very far from the bedroom. Emma looked completely freaked out and I couldn't blame her. If I was in her shoes (not that I could walk in them though I couldn't wear high heels for the life of me), I would be freaked out too.

Henry sat down his drink and looked at Emma who just stared at him as if he was some kind of alien. "You know, we should probably get going," he said in an obvious tone of voice.

"Going where?" Emma asked, looking at him confused. She still looked freaked out too. It was a mix between those two.

"I want you to come home with me," Henry replied simply.

"Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops," Emma said quickly making her way across the room to the phone.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me," Henry told her in a completely serious voice and Emma looked at me with a look on her face that seemed to say 'is he serious?' At which, I just shrugged at.

But then Emma scoffed lightly, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." She still sat the phone back down.

Henry nodded and said brightly, "Yep."

"You're not gonna do that," Emma said smugly.

"Try me."

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are."

Emma went to pick up the phone to call the cops. Before Henry could say anything, I got over to Emma and grabbed the phone from her hand. Emma opened her mouth to say something, to curse me out probably for grabbing the phone without permission.

"Look, I know your freaking out but don't call the cops," I said in soft voice. "Please, just come with us back home and we'll get out of your hair."

Emma stared at me with a hard, non trusting look. She looked at Henry who was looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes. I didn't miss the way Emma's face lightly softened before going back to that mask she usually had on so she couldn't get close to anyone.

"Where's home?" she asked.

Henry grinned at Emma as he glanced at me with a grateful look. I just winked at him. Henry looked back at Emma who now had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Storybrooke, Maine," he told her.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma said in disbelief.

Henry nodded. "Mm-hmm," he said.

Emma sighed, "Alrighty, then. Let's get you two back to Storybrooke."

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the first part of the Pilot! How awesome is that? Lol :) I wonder what's gonna happen next...well I know but you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on One Simple Wish! :D**


	3. Pilot, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and never will. But I do own Candice Storm and any other character I make up!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews on the first part of the pilot. I'm really glad you enjoyed it :) Now this is the last part of the first episode might be a while for the next update but only because I'll be working on other stories. Just wanted to let you know. The picture for the story is Ashley Tisdale who is playing Candice in this story just to let you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the final part of the pilot! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, helloimkim, SemiraBlake, Damon's Vampire Barbie, and Guest for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Candice's POV…_**

I sat in the back of Emma's yellow bug as Emma drove down the New England Highway. It was small in the back of the bug but not too small where I couldn't move around. While I sat in the back, Henry sat up in the front seat with Emma and the fairy tale book was in his lap easily being able to be seen by Emma like in the episode. It was mostly quiet during the ride except for Henry talking to Emma which was ignored for the most part. But even Henry went quiet after a while until he spoke up around ten minutes later.

"I'm hungry," Henry said to Emma as he looked over at her. "Can we stop somewhere?"

Emma kept her eyes on the road as she replied in a sort of snappish tone, "This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" Henry asked so innocently that I had to roll my eyes and smile. Emma glanced at me from the rearview mirror and I looked back at her but she didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to her.

Emma's eyes flickered back to the road as she said to Henry, "Quit complaining kid. Remember I could have put your butt on a bus; I still could."

But you won't I thought to myself not saying it out loud as Henry spoke. He sounded annoyed but not much.

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry," he told her.

Emma changed the subject as she eyed the 'Once Upon a Time' book, "What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready," Henry said mysteriously and I chuckled under my breath but it was ignored by Emma who looked at Henry oddly.

"Ready for some fairytales?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"They're not fairytales," Henry corrected. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," Emma muttered under her breath but Henry and I heard her.

"Use your superpower," Henry said. "See if I'm lying."

Emma looked at him for a moment before she looked away and went back to look at the road. Her hands slightly tightened on the wheel as she said,

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it's true," Henry persisted. "You should know that more than anyone."

Emma looked back at him, "Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

Emma sighed, looking drained for good reason of course, "Oh, kid. You got problems."

"Yep, and you and Candice are going to fix them."

It was then Emma looked at me through the rearview mirror again.

"Do you believe him?" she asked.

It was more demanded than asked though because Emma, no doubt, would think I was crazy if I said that I did believe him. And I wanted people as little as possible to know.

"No, I don't," I said finally causing Henry to look at me in disbelief for a moment but then he realized that I just saying that I didn't when I really did believe him so he didn't say anything.

Emma stared at me obviously using her "superpower" to see if I was lying or not. She must have believed my lie because she didn't say anything and she turned back to the road. I sighed internally in relief as I looked at Henry who was facing forward now and looking out the window. I looked out the window too and the car was silent again.

-0-

"Okay, kids, how about an addresses?" Emma asked glancing at me first then Henry as we drove through the wet Storybrooke town limits. It looked exactly like the show and I had to hold back my excitement.

At the question, I kept quiet but Henry said in a cheeky voice,

"Forty-four, not-telling-you street."

Emma immediately slammed on the brakes causing the bug to skid to a stop. I had to hold to the back of Emma's seat to keep myself from falling. Emma was the first one out of the car and she slammed the door hard.

"Hey watch it, I nearly got whiplash!" I yelled at Emma but she didn't hear me since she was out of the car.

I gave a frustrated look to Henry as I got out of the car just as Henry did as Emma leaned against her bug as she said,

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost." Emma looked at the clock tower.

I couldn't help but look too. It was stuck on the same time like in the show: 8:15 exactly.

"Eight fifteen?" Emma said confused.

"The clock hasn't moved all my life," Henry said quietly as he stood next to Emma with me behind him a few steps with my arms crossed, not say anything. He continued speaking, "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma turned to face Henry with her arms crossed too as she looked at Henry.

Henry sighed and explained, "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here," Emma said in obvious disbelief. She looked at me, "You're friend has some imagination."

"It's not my imagination," Henry retorted before I could say anything. "I'm telling the truth. Every fairytale character _is_ here."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

Henry looked upset by the fact that she, his _real_ mother, didn't believe him, "It's true!"

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma asked in a obvious tone of voice.

Henry shook his head. "They can't," he said. "If they try, bad things happen."

"Henry!"

I perked up at the familiar voice as we all looked up, seeing who I recognized as Archie Hopper heading our way with Pongo's lease. He stopped over at us and I couldn't help but pet Pongo who barked at my touch causing me to laugh.

"You have such a pretty dog," I gushed as I continued to pet Pongo whose tail was wagging happily. "What's his name?"

Archie looked at me oddly but he still replied to my question, "His name is Pongo."

I grinned, "Awesome name! I always wanted a Dalmatian but the orphanage didn't allow pets." I stopped petting Pongo and straightened myself sneaking a glance at Emma who was looking at me oddly looking sympathetic.

Knowing why she was looking at me like that, I went silent as I glanced away embarrassed. I didn't like it when people knew about me being a orphan but I told Archie. Must be a shrink thing… Seeing my discomfort, Archie changed the subject back to what he had been wondering about.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Is everything alright?" He glanced at Emma when he asked this.

Henry was quick to reply, "I'm fine, Archie."

"Who are they?" Archie asked looking at Emma and me.

Emma was the first one to answer but it was a lie of course, "I'm just someone trying to give him a ride home."

"And I'm just a friend of Henry," I added.

Archie looked surprised but thankfully before he could say anything else to me, Henry spoke up.

"She's my mom, Archie," he said nodding at Emma.

"Oh I see."

Emma quickly changed the subject. "You know where he lives?" she asked.

Archie nodded as he looked at Emma. "Oh yeah," he said. He gestured to the right with his umbrella, "It's just, uh, right up on Misslin Street; the Mayor's house is the biggest on the block."

Emma glanced at Henry who didn't make any eye contact with her as she said in disbelieving tone, "You're the mayor's kid?"

"Uh. Maybe." Henry smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hey," Archie said and Henry looked up at him. "Where were you today Henry because you missed your session?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Henry said. "I went on a field trip." He also added looking at me, "That's where I met Candice."

Archie glanced at me but I didn't say anything as I looked away pretending to mind my own business. Once I felt his gaze off of me, I looked to find that he was crouched down to be face-to-face with Henry.

"Henry, what did I tell you about lying?" Archie asked softly. "Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Henry didn't say anything in response to that but Emma did.

"O-kay!" Emma said loudly. Archie stood up and she said, "Well, I should really be getting him home."

Archie nodded, "Yeah, sure. Well listen—have a good night." He said to Emma and me.

I smiled while Emma smiled a fake one. Archie then looked at Henry.

"And uh, you be good Henry," he told him.

Archie walked away with Pongo down the road to the left. Emma watched after him for a moment before looking at Henry.

"That's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy," Henry said calmly but his eyes flashed slightly angry.

"No one said you were," I said soothingly, rubbing his small shoulder. "Right Emma?" I looked at the blonde with a look that said 'go along with me'.

"Right," Emma said getting what my look meant. "It's just—he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

Henry immediately shook his as I removed my hand from his shoulder. He looked at Emma.

"He's the one that needs help," Henry told her seriously. "Because he doesn't know."

Emma raised a eyebrow at him, "That he's a fairytale character."

"None of them do," Henry told her honestly. "They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient," Emma mumbled her breath before saying out loud and in a amused tone, "All right. I'll play." We started to get in the car as Emma asked, "Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket!"

"Right, the lying thing," Emma said playing along. "Thought your nose grew a bit."

Henry rolled his eyes at her as we got completely in the car. "I'm not Pinocchio!" he protested.

"Course you're not. 'Cause that would be ridiculous." Emma turned the engine on and the bug roared to life. With that, she drove down the road in the direction where Archie told her to go.

I leaned back in my seat with a sigh, knowing what was going to happen. Time to meet the Wicked Witch of Storybrooke... how exciting…

-0-

"Please don't take me back there," Henry pleaded to Emma as we walked up the garden path to the house.

"I have to," Emma told him as she opened the gate. She headed towards the front door of the large white house wit Henry and I trailing behind her as she said, "I'm your parents are worried sick."

"I don't have parents," Henry said sadly stopping in his tracks as I looked at him concerned, wishing I could do something. Emma turned to face him as he continued still in a sad voice, "I just have a mom, and she's—evil."

I snorted internally to myself. He was right about that one. Regina was a compete bitch at least from what I watched in the 'pilot' episode.

"Evil, that's a little too extreme, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"She is," Henry protested. "She doesn't love me, she only pretends to." He looked down at his feet with a downcast look on his face.

I glanced at Emma who in turn looked at me for a couple minutes before returning to look at Henry as she leaned towards him.

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true," Emma reassured causing Henry to look at her.

Henry didn't believe her. He didn't have time to say anything as the door to Regina's house swung open smacking against the house. The sounded caused us all to look.

"Henry!" Regina shouted with Sheriff Graham right behind her. She pulled Henry into a tight hug but he didn't hug back. After hugging him for a few minutes, Regina broke the hug and looked Henry in the eye discreetly looking him up and down for any buries, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked him bouncing the questions right after the all.

"I found my real mom and my friend Candice!" Henry shouted as he shoved pass Regina who looked shocked at his behavior even though she had no reason to be.

He stormed into the house slamming the door closed. I went to go after him but a cold look from Regina stopped me in my path. She glared at me heatedly for some reason I didn't know. But for whatever reason it was, I glared right back. We just stood there glaring at each for what seemed like forever. It was broken though by Emma clearing her throat. Regina plastered on a fake nice smile trying to pretend that the thing between me and her didn't happen. But when she looked at Emma, the smile faded replacing it with a frown.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," Emma said smiling awkwardly at Regina.

Before Regina could say anything else, Sheriff Graham spoke up looking at Regina.

"I'll go check on the lad, make sure he's okay," he told Regina who gave a curt. He glanced at Emma and me before turning around and going inside the house.

Regina, Emma, and I just stood there staring at each other in silence until Regina spoke.

"How do you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" she asked.

I didn't miss the way Regina had asked the question. I opened my mouth to deny her request but Emma spoke up before I could.

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina nodded and smiled which was totally forced. She turned to leave with Emma and I following her.

-0-

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be here?" I asked Emma in a whisper as we stood in the foyer next to each other.

Emma looked startled by my question but she didn't answer me. Probably because she thought that it really wasn't a good idea or it had to do with the fact that Regina had came into the foyer with two glasses in her hands.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked immediately when she noticed Regina.

Regina replied as she went over to the bar and poured drinks for them, "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," Emma agreed with a nod.

"And the father?"

Emma's face went cold, hard at the mention of the 'father'. I reached for her hand to squeeze it in comfort but I pulled it back knowing that she probably didn't want anyone touching her. I knew Emma had a hard time trusting people. I did too, but I got over it especially after getting a good friend in Amelia. Emma finally spoke up.

"There was one," she said in reply.

Regina didn't look at her as she said, "Do I need to be worried about him?"

"Nope, he doesn't even know."

Regina turned towards Emma with a calculating look on her face. "Do I need to worry about you, Miss Swan?"

"Absolutely not," Emma answered instantly.

It was then Regina looked at me. She looked at me with that same cold look that she had when we met outside.

"What about you Miss Candice, do I need to be worried about you being around my son?" Regina asked.

"If you mean your _adopted_ son then no you don't need to be worried about me being around Henry," I told her in a cold voice and I made sure I put a huge emphasize on the word 'adopted'.

Regina instantly looked pissed off but I just put on a bored face in response. I wasn't about to be pushed around by her… Regina opened her mouth to snap at me but I was saved my Sheriff Graham heading down the stairs.

"Madam Mayor? You can relax," Graham said to Regina as he went to stand where Regina, Emma, and I were at. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

I couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. Good, I was glad that he was okay. Regina ignored my sigh of relief as she said to Graham,

"Thank you, sheriff." Graham nodded to Regina then to me and Emma before completely leaving. Then to Emma Regina said as we headed to the sitting area, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him." She sat down in one of the chairs in the sitting area after handing Emma her drink while Emma and I sat on the couch.

"Rough time, happens," Emma told Regina with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing has been tricky," Regina said obviously trying to make Emma believe that Henry was having problems because of _that_. "You have a job I assume?" She took a drink of her wine as Emma replied vaguely,

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah."

Regina chuckled. "Imagine having another one on top of it," she said.

"Well, maybe, if you would spend time with him more maybe he would be okay," I snapped unable to help myself. Raising Henry should be her number 1 priority, not making people's lives horrible.

Regina tried her best to ignore me but she did give me a nasty glare as Emma nudged me in the side hard. She gave me a 'be quiet' look much like a mother would if she didn't approve of what her 'child' was saying.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away from Emma's look. The clearer I said to Regina in a forced voice, "I'm sorry that was rude." I added also with a forced laugh, "I'm not very good at thinking about what I say before blurting it."

"Apology accepted," Regina said with the fakest smile that I had ever seen. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. She looked back at Emma and changed the subject to what they were talking about before, "That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to except in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm—sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing," Emma said taking a drink.

Regina looked confused, "What fairytale thing?"

"Oh, you know, his book," Emma said. She explained, probably thinking that if she explained Regina would know what she was talking about, "How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry, I—really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina admitted.

I kept my mouth closed actually taking the time to think about if I should say what I was thinking or not. I decided not to. If I had, it would have been something like 'well maybe if you actually paid attention and listened to Henry then maybe you would know'. Emma stood up from her seat and I stood up too as the older woman said to Regina,

"You know what, it's not my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Of course," Regina said standing up as well to be polite. I could tell though that she really wanted to shove Emma out the door.

Emma gave a nod and left the sitting room. I followed her close behind, outside of the house. Emma paused and looked up at the window. I looked too and there was Henry staring down at her. I waved at him and gave a soft sympatric smile. When Henry disappeared, Emma started to head to her car. I was behind her and just as we got to the car the blonde whirled around to face me.

"What are you following me for?" Emma snapped her face hard. "Just go back home."

"I don't live here," I told her softly. "I just met Henry on the bus on his way to go see you. I have nowhere else to go."

Emma's face softened for a minute or two before she returned to the hard look, "Look, kid, I have to go. You can't come with me. I'm sorry."

"You can't just leave Henry here," I pleaded with her grasping her arm and Emma flinched at the sudden touch. "He needs you. You can't just abandon him when he needs you."

"He doesn't need me, he already has a mother. I was just returning him back home and it was nothing more than that. He'll be fine."

I shook my head, "No…he won't. You may think he will but he won't."

Emma just stared at me then glanced at my hand which was still grasping her arm. She pulled my hand off of her and looked at me coldly.

"I'm sorry but I can't…" Emma said.

I glared at her. ""So you're just going to abandon your son again!" I said loudly and angrily. Emma flinched at my tone and the glare fell from face I told her in a soft voice, "I thought you understood Henry and me… but I guess I was wrong."

I stormed pass her not really paying attention to where I was going. I found myself at Granny's diner which looked like it did on the show. I let out a sigh as I sat down in front of the door of the dinner and I leaned my head back against it and closed my eyes. I let the quiet night lull me to sleep.

**_Third person POV…_**

As she drove out of the Storybrooke on the way back home, the words that Candice spoke kept on repeating over and over again in Emma's head to the point that her hands on the wheels had tightened so much that her knuckles turned white. She tried to keep her mind off of it. It was better for Henry that she left. Emma had done things in her life that she wasn't proud of and she didn't want Henry to be involved and she couldn't let some girl change her mind about staying in Storybrooke. Though the girl reminded her of someone… Emma knew exactly who that was.

Candice reminded her of herself at that age. Emma shook her head out of her thoughts as she glanced at the passenger seat and she shook her head slightly in disbelief at the sight of Henry's book sitting there. She muttered under her breath,

"Sneaky bastard."

Emma glanced back at the road only to let out an abrupt gasp at the sight of a white wolf right there. She slammed on her breaks but the car went out of control and ended up slamming into the leaving Storybrooke sigh. Emma hit her head on the steering wheel and fell unconscious…

**_Candice's POV…_**

I was startled awake by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I yawned deeply as I glanced up to see who it was. It turned out to be none other than Ruby, or better known as Red Riding Hood. I gaped at her in amazement unable to help myself. It was still a shock to me that I was actually in 'Once Upon a Time' where I would be meeting all my favorite characters from the show. Ruby looked uncomfortable obviously because of the way I was looking at her with pure amazement in my eyes.

"Uh, is there a reason why you're sitting there?" Ruby asked bluntly.

I laughed slightly nervous, "No reason. I didn't have anywhere to sleep."

"So you choice to sleep on the ground?" Ruby asked raising an elegant eyebrow at me.

"Pretty much." I shrugged as Ruby held out a hand towards me. I immediately grasped it and let her pull me up to my feet. I smiled at her, "Hi. I'm Candice."

Ruby grinned, a wolfish grin at me, "Ruby."

"Great name," I complimented with my own grin. "Matches the red streak in your hair."

"That's what I was going for," Ruby said still grinning. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before." She asked curiously. But she sounded surprised obviously because normally no one knew came to Storybrooke.

I nodded as I replied, "Yeah I'm new. I got here last night; I'm a friend of Henry's."

Ruby nodded. It was silent between us after that. It was then I looked out into the road and I saw a tow truck. And it was dragging Emma's bug! It was then I remembered that Emma was in a jail cell at the Sheriff's office.

"Shit!" I cured out loud. "I got to go!" I rushed off but I didn't get very far when Ruby called,

"Hey! If you're looking for a job, we're hiring!"

"That sounds great! See ya!" I called back, turning towards her for a minute before I rushed off again.

It didn't take me very long to get to the Sheriff's office and I stormed inside causing the people who there (Sheriff Graham and Marco) to look at me in surprise. But I ignored them as I went to Emma who was in the cell staring at me surprised.

"Emma, I saw your bug! What happened?" I asked worriedly.

Emma didn't have time to reply when Sheriff Graham came up to us.

"I'm wondering that myself," he said to Emma. "Those drinks Regina gave you must have been strong."

"I wasn't drunk," Emma snapped looking at the Sheriff. "There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

I glanced at Graham who looked amused.

"A wolf. Right." He obviously didn't believe her and Emma's eyes narrowed at him. Just as she was about to say something to him, Regina came in looking worried. She didn't notice me and Emma as she said to Graham,

"Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to—" It was then Regina looked at the jail cell and saw Emma and me. Her eyes narrowed at us but it was mostly directed at Emma, "What are they doing here? Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house," Emma told her rolling her eyes. She gestured the bars, "and I have a pretty good alibi."

Regina turned her gaze to me. "Do you know where he is?" she asked. It sounded accusing.

"No, I haven't," I said coldly. "The last time I saw him was when Emma dropped him off."

"He wasn't in his room this morning," Regina told Emma and I.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma suggested.

"He doesn't really have any," Regina said. "He's a loner."

I held my tongue and kept silent even though I wanted to say something to that.

"Every kid has friends," Emma said this mostly to herself. But then to Regina she asked, "Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?"

"Finding people are what I do," Emma answered simply. She learned forward towards Regina and Graham, "You know what: if you let me out, and I'll help you find him."

I smiled to myself at the statement. She did care. I wasn't surprised by it. Of course Emma cared; she just didn't want anyone to get close to her. I was too into my thoughts that I didn't notice that Emma was out of the cell now. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked at Emma who was the one who did that.

"Are you coming with?" she asked.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Of course. Let's fine him."

Emma smiled, for the first time since I met her. I smiled back and I followed her out the door of the Sheriff's office with Regina and Graham behind us.

-0-

After finding out about Henry stealing 'Mary's credit card Emma, Regina, and I went to the school. Regina told us to stay out there while she talked to 'Mary' so that left me and Emma standing outside together. We didn't really say much to each other, just stood there in silence. But I broke it by asking,

"Did you really see a wolf out there?" I sounded curious.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Emma countered back.

"Sure it's odd that a wolf would be out in the middle of the road … but yeah, I believe you," I told her honestly and she looked surprised.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her before she could.

"Come on, I think their done talking," I said brightly.

I was the first one in the classroom with Emma right behind me just as 'Mary Margret' replied to Regina's question,

"Henry, I assumed he was at home with you," Mary said confused.

"You think I'd be here if he wasn't," Regina said coldly as Emma and I stood next to Regina.

Mary still looked confused as she glanced at Emma and I, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Candice Storm," I told her. "I'm a friend of Henry's."

"And I'm his—I'm his—"Emma tried to find the right words to call herself.

Regina sounded impatient as she told Mary who Emma was, "The woman who gave him up for adoption."

"Well at least she would be a better Mom than the witch," I said to myself though I didn't know that Emma had heard but didn't say anything.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Emma questioned.

Mary shook her head, "No, unfortunately not." She grabbed her purse, pulled out her wallet, and looked through it when she couldn't find it she said to herself, "Clever boy." She looked at Regina, "As you well know, Henry is a special kid: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware loney." Her voice was surprisingly cold as she said the last thing but she continued still in that voice, "He needed it."

"What he needs is a reality check," Regina snapped at Mary causing her to slightly wince. "This is a waste of time." She said to Emma coldly, "Have a nice trip back to Boston."

Regina stomped off and in the process 'accidently' knocked over a stack of books. I rolled my eyes once she was gone.

"Rude much," I said rolling my eyes again. "She could have been a little bit nicer than that."

"Shut up Candice," Emma told me through gritted teeth but I just shrugged as she bent down to help Mary pick up the fallen books saying to her, "Sorry to bother you."

"No, it's—it's okay," Mary reassured as she stood up with books in her arms. "I figured this was practically my fault."

"It's not your fault," I told her causing her to look at me. "You didn't know."

Emma nodded in agreement with what I said. "How's the book supposed to help him?"

"What do you think story are for? These stories? Classics? There's a reason we all know them," Mary said. "They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

Emma, Mary and I left the classroom as Emma said with a chuckle,

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard ass."

"No, it's more than her," Mary corrected as we walked through the hall as kids from different classrooms left to go to their next class. "He's like any adoptive kid. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?"

Emma froze at that and stopped walking. Mary seemed to realize what she said and she looked horrified as she turned towards Emma.

"I am so sorry, i didn't mean in any way to judge you…"

"It's okay," Emma said forcing a smile.

Mary breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I know how he feels," I said. This caught the attention of Mary.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

I froze realizing what I said and I sputtered, "Well…I'm a…"

Emma realized that I was having a hard time so she helped me out, "She's an orphan."

Mary immediately looked at me sadly and I glanced away from her sad gaze. "Oh I'm so sorry," she told me.

I shrugged still not looking at her. "Yeah it's okay, I'm used to it," I said. I finally looked at Mary, "I'm just glad that I don't have to go back there. Got to take care of myself, you know."

Mary nodded but she still looked at me sadly but she changed the subject. "Look—"She looked at Emma who was looking at her, "I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have…"

"Hope," I finished for her.

Mary nodded. "Yes," she said to me glancing at me then she looked back at Emma. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" Emma realized.

"You might want to check his castle." Mary smiled at me and Emma before going in the opposite direction.

"You go to Regina's house," Emma said as she looked down at me.

I was instantly horrified. I didn't want to stay there! I voiced my thought out loud.

"What, no, I am not going to the Witch's house," I said crossing my arms in a 'so there' gesture.

Emma looked exasperated, "Candice, this is no time to argue."

"Look, I can help you find Henry but please don't make me go over there," I pleaded. "If you didn't notice Regina hates me and I do NOT like her."

"Listen I'll be back with Henry; 10 minutes tops," Emma told me.

I looked hopeful, "Promise?" Emma nodded and I sighed, "Fine, I'll go over there but are you _really_ sure you don't want me to go with you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I got it, okay?"

-0-

I sat on the stoop in front of Regina's house with a furious expression on my face. She kicked me out! I had knocked on the door at least thirty minutes ago and Regina opened the door only to slam it in my face. So technically she didn't kick me out but STILL who does that? Leave someone outside in the cold. But I had to remember that this was the Evil Queen was talking about so I couldn't be too surprised that she didn't let me in. Especially if the thing about me helping Emma with breaking was true which I doubted it was. I heard something. It sounded like a gate opening. I glanced up and sure enough there was Emma with Henry.

"Henry!" I exclaimed getting up to my feet as I stepped off of the stoop.

I met up with them half-way and I hugged Henry tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly.

"You didn't leave!" Henry said happily, breaking the hug. "Are you staying here?" He looked up at me hopefully.

"Sure kid," I said with a laugh ruffling his hair. I pulled my hand away and Henry immediately fixed his hair and I couldn't help but laugh again.

Henry beamed at me before smiling at Emma. He went inside the house which the door was open because Regina had opened it. Once he was inside, Regina went over to Emma as I went to stand next to the blonde.

"Thank you," Regina told Emma but by the sound of her voice, you could tell she didn't mean it.

"No problem," Emma said.

"He seemed to have taken a shine to you and Candice." I didn't miss the way Regina glared at me when she said my name.

Regina really hates me, doesn't she? I thought to myself. Emma's small laugh broke me out of my thoughts.

"You know it seems kind of crazy, yesterday was my birthday," Emma started. "And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake, I thought to myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday." She glanced at me and I smiled at her softly and she continued looking back at Regina, "And then Henry and Candice showed up."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

Emma looked taken aback, "I'm sorry."

"Don't mistake all of this as an invitation back into Henry's life," Regina explained coldly.

"Oh."

"Miss Swan, you made the decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been—who knows what you've been doing—I've been changing every dipper, soothed every fever, and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

"I was just—"Regina cut her off and stepped closer to Emma and I with a glare on her face. This time directed at Emma more than me.

"No. you don't get to speak—you don't get to do anything," Regina snapped. "You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So I suggest you get in the car, take your friend—"she sneered in my direction at which I glared at her for, "and you leave this town. Goodbye Miss Swan."

She turned around. Why is it that evil people always had to have the last word? But before she could even go inside the house, Emma spoke up.

"Do you love him?" she asked calmly.

Regina turned around slowly to face Emma and she stared at her coldly. "Excuse me?" she said sounding applaud that Emma would even ask that.

"She said do you love him?" I said for Emma, crossing my arms over my chest. "I don't expect that you do."

Regina glared at me and Emma, "Of course I love him." And with that she went inside the house slamming the door closed. See what I mean? Always have to have the last word…

"You don't believe her do you?" I asked Emma as we went to leave.

Emma didn't say anything so I took it as a no. We stopped at the bug and Emma turned to me.

"Would you like to come with?" she asked.

I looked taken aback, "What?"

"I said would you like to come with me?"

"Back to Boston?" I said still confused.

"No, here."

I grinned realizing what she was saying. "You're going to stay," I said, eyes sparkling happily.

"Only for a week," Emma quickly told me. "So…is that a yes?"

"Of course it is," I was quick to reply. "But why are you letting me stay with you?"

"Because you need someone," Emma said softly. "Someone who understand."

I now knew what she meant. She wanted me to stay with her because I had no family to go home to. I smiled gently touching Emma's shoulder.

"Thank you," I told her gratefully.

Emma nodded in response. With that, we got into the car and drove off to find somewhere in town to stay in.

-0-

When we entered Granny's bed and breakfast, I heard the arguing of Ruby and Granny as they made their way downstairs.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again."

"I should have just moved to Boston!"

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern sea board!" They now entered the part where Emma and I were at not taking notice to us that is until Emma spoke up, interrupting their argument from continuing.

"Excuse me? I'd—like a room for two," she said.

Granny took notice to her. "Really?" I couldn't help but laugh at the excitement in the old woman's voice.

This laugh of course caught the attention of Ruby who recognized me.

"Hey, you're that girl that I met outside of Granny's," she said pointing out the obvious.

I nodded ignoring the look of question on Emma's face when she looked at me and smiled at Ruby. "Yeah that would be me,"

"Granny, this was the girl I was telling you about," Ruby said looking at her grandma forgetting the argument that occurred between them just mere minutes after Emma and I came in. "The one I offered a job to."

Granny nodded, "Yes. It's nice to meet you dear. We could always use more waitresses."

"That's an understatement Granny," Ruby said rolling her eyes much like the teenager she was.

Granny ignored that as she said to me, "So if you want that job, you can have it."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Granny nodded and Emma cleared her throat awkwardly causing Granny to look at her.

"So, uh, about that room?" she said.

Granny smiled and nodded before she ducked into a nearby room that was next to where the desk was as Emma and I went over there. She called out from the room that she was in,

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade free for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it." Granny returned with a ledger and went behind the desk as Emma spoke up.

"Square is fine," she said glancing at me for conformation and I nodded in agreement.

"Now—"Granny opened the ledger and looked at Emma, "What's the names?"

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma was the first one to reply and then I was next.

"Storm. Candice Storm." I really couldn't help but put on the deep voice that 'James Bond' said when he said his name in the same way that Emma did. Emma gave me an odd look and I just shrugged.

Then the voice of Mr. Gold caused me to jump because it was so sudden.

"Mm. Emma. Candice. What lovely names." Mr. Gold stared at me and Emma but me especially as if he was looking for someone or something. I didn't know why though…

"Uh, thank you, I think," I said a little nervously I might add.

"Yeah, thanks," Emma added too.

Granny held out a roll of cash towards Mr. Gold with a cold look in her eyes. "It's all here," she told him.

Mr. Gold accepted it without looking through it. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear, thank you," he said. He looked at Emma and me, "Enjoy your stay." He told us politely.

He left the inn and the door made a creaking sound unlike it did when he appeared. He was odd in person. Was he always that? I guess I didn't notice. I internally shrugged my shoulders.

"Who was that?" Emma asked, looking at Granny.

I glanced at Ruby who was watching Mr. Gold from through the curtains. "Mr. Gold, he owns this place," Ruby answered Emma's question.

"Wait, he owns the inn?" I said faking my surprise.

Granny spoke up causing Emma and I to look at her. "No, the town," she answered. Emma looked taken aback by that but she changed the subject, "So how long are you staying with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Emma sounded as if she was convincing herself that was how long she was going to stay.

"Great—"Granny handed an old style key to Emma with smile, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma took the key from her. She started to head towards the stairs to go to our room. Before I went after her, I thanked Granny again for the job, said goodbye to Ruby, and went upstairs trailing right behind Emma. I couldn't wait to go sleep but I hope that when I woke up, I wouldn't be back in my room back at the orphanage and that all of this wasn't a dream. I will miss Mia, sometimes I would wish she was here with me, but I feel like I belong here… I just hope I'm right.

**TBC...**

**And there's an extra long chapter for you guys! ;) I hope you liked it! Will be a while for the next episode since I'll be working on my TVD fanfic Surviving In the World of Vampres, so if you're reading that one look for a new chapter soon ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the final part of the pilot! Until next time on One Simple Wish! :D**


	4. The Thing You Love Most, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and never will. But I do own Candice Storm and any other character I make up!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews on the first part of the pilot. I'm really glad you enjoyed it :) Now here's part of the episode The Thing You Love Most! Sorry it took a while to update but I was working on other stuff. Before you read, I would like to give you two stories to read that was inspired by this story:

The first was is Hope by WolfieRed23!

The second and last one is Upon a Stupid Star by ValueMyHeart!

Me and the writers of those wonderful stories, would love for you to review and tell them what you think of their story. Oh and the outfit that Candice is going to wearing for this episode and the other ones is in my profile just to let you know. Anyway, please reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Always Dean's Girl, LoverofRumpelstiltskin, WolfieRed23, SemiraBlake, Jason, LievGavin, and samanthatm for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Candice's POV…_**

The sunlight coming from outside the window woke me up. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the bed. Remembering what happened yesterday, I crossed my fingers closing my eyes, hoping that I was still in the room with Emma Swan. I still kept my eyes closed as I looked to the side of me. Slowly I opened one of my eyes and sure enough there was Emma sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but grin hugely. I was still in Once Upon a Time! I was so happy. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

It felt odd that was in my favorite TV show but I knew I wouldn't change it for the world. Unfortunately since I've only seen the pilot, I didn't know what was going to happen next. I guess I just have to take it as it comes because there's really nothing I could change now since I didn't know what was going to happen in the show. But since I was here, things were bound to change anyway. Shaking my head, I got out of the bed careful not to wake up Emma and I went over to the window and opened it up, letting the air come into the room.

The clock tower was in the distance and sure enough the clock was working now. All because of Emma of course…and me if what Henry was saying was true…that I was going to help Emma break the curse. I still didn't believe that I was though. It was only supposed to be Emma who broke the curse…not me.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of Emma's voice made me jump and make a squeaky sound. I turned to face her. She was sitting up in the bed, looking at me.

"Oh, uh, just looking at the clock," I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Why would you do that? It's still the same time," Emma said confused.

I giggled, "Not anymore it's not."

Still looking confused, Emma got out of the bed and went to stand next to me. She looked in the direction I returned to looking at. I glanced at her seeing the shocked look on her face when she saw that I was right. Emma looked at me and I grinned.

"See told you," I said with a wink. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her by saying, "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

Emma shook her head, shaking out of her shock before she nodded. "Yeah, sure go ahead," she replied.

"Great, thanks Em," I told her brightly.

With that, I headed to the bathroom that was in the room to get ready for my first day at my new job.

**_Third person POV…_**

Regina Mills headed out to the square when something caught her eye. To her shock, the clock that had been stuck for as long as she could remember was now moving. Instantly, she knew who the causes of it were. It was that damn Emma Swan and her friend Candice. The ones were going to break the curse that she put on the townsfolk's… Regina's jaw clenched together angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her thoughts were broken by the 'aw' sounding voice of Archie Hopper who was walking Pongo.

"Hey, how about that?" he said in awe as he looked up at the clock. Jokingly he said to Regina, "Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes instantly as her eyes glanced only stopping when they caught sight of Emma Swan's yellow bug. Her eyes narrowed at the car. So…Emma was still here, was she? And so was that Candice? Well…she was going to have to do something about that. Finally Regina said to Archie managing to keep her voice calm,

"Yes, how about that, indeed."

**_Candice's POV…_**

**_Candice's POV…_**

I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in the outfit that oddly enough was on me when I woke up on the bus. My dark brown hair was down instead of it being up. I usually put my hair up instead of down but I wanted to get it down this time instead. Thankfully there was a blow dryer in the bathroom so I used that to dry my hair. As soon as I left the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it since Emma was in the small kitchen making herself coffee. Once I opened the door, I was met with Regina Mills. I rolled my eyes annoyed as I put my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" I asked snidely.

Regina didn't say anything. Not that she had time to because Emma appeared beside me with her cup of coffee in hand. It was then Regina spoke pulling out a basket of apples. I rolled my eyes internally. Poison apples, how Evil Queen of her?

"Did you know that the Honeycrisp Tree is the most vigorous and hearty of apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." Regina gave a light laugh but it didn't sound warm at all at least to me it didn't, "I have that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

It was then that Regina held out two apples for me and Emma to take. Emma took hers but I didn't.

"Sorry, I already ate and besides those apples are probably rotten and taste terrible so no thank you," I said glaring at Regina. Before she could say anything, I said to Emma, "I'll see you later Emma."

Emma nodded. With one last glare to Regina, I left the room to go down to the diner which thankfully wasn't that far to walk to. Opening the door to the diner, it was made a dinging sound announcing my arrival. I could feel the eyes of the people that were already in here as I headed over to where Ruby was (behind the counter where people could eat at if they wanted to). Obviously the people wanted to get a closer look at the new person in Storybrooke since normally there weren't any new people who came here because of the whole curse on the town. I smiled at Ruby as I sat down in one of the seats at the counter.

"Hey Ruby," I greeted her with the smile still on my face. "Hope I wasn't late."

Ruby shook her head, smiling back at me, "Nope just in time."

"Good, I want to thank you again for letting me have this job it means a lot to me," I said gratefully.

"No problem, anything for a friend. I'll be right back."

I nodded and Ruby left me sitting at the counter. She was probably getting me something that I needed to wear for the job. To past the time waiting for her, I looked around the diner. It really had nice homey feel to it and it looked like it did on the show. Hearing a dinging sound from the door opening, I turned around to see who was coming in. And it turned out to be Henry. He didn't notice me until…

"Henry!" I called to him.

Immediately he looked over at me and he beamed, happy to see me. He ran over to me and I stood up. Henry gave me a tight hug around the waist once he was over to me. I hugged him back with a laugh. Henry pulled back from the hug beaming at me.

"You're still here," he said excitedly.

I laughed again, "Of course. I told you I would be, didn't I?"

"I know but I'm still happy to see you," Henry told me with a bright smile.

"Of course you are, I mean why wouldn't you be?" I winked at him to show that I was just kidding around. He got it because he laughed.

"Is…Is Emma here too?" Henry asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded, "Mmm, she should be down soon."

Henry looked relieved to hear that. It was then that Ruby appeared. Just like I expected, she had an apron in her hands.

"Here, this is what you're be wearing while you're working here," she told me handing it to me. "I know not the greatest fashion statement of the year but Granny told me you needed to wear it." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Thank you Ruby," I told her as I took the apron from her and easily wrapped it around my waist. Ruby smiled at me before leaving and I looked down at Henry with a smile, "Come on, find somewhere to sit and I'll bring you something. What do you want?"

"A hot chocolate with cinnamon," Henry answered immediately. "Two of them. One for me and one for…"

"Emma," I guessed, interrupting him.

Henry looked surprised, "Yeah…how do you know?"

"It was just a guess," I answered, surprised myself. How the hell did I know that? I shook my head and told him, "I'll be there with your order soon, okay?"

Henry hugged me one last time before he headed over to a booth. I went in the back to get Henry's order. Once I got the two hot chocolates with cinnamon in it, I went back to the main part of the diner and I took notice to Emma who was sitting down on the counter. She was eating and reading the newspaper. I went over there and sat her drink down in front of her causing her to look at me.

"I didn't order that," Emma told me confused.

"Oh I know, but someone else did," I explained, thinking she would know that it was Henry who gave it her.

Emma looked over her shoulder. She was looking at Sheriff Graham who was sitting in a booth. I watched confused when she started to head over there. Shrugging my shoulders, I went over to Henry who was sitting in a booth that was somewhat near where Emma and Graham were talking at.

"Here you go Henry," I told him, sitting down his hot chocolate.

"Did you give Emma hers?" Henry asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, but I think she thinks that Graham gave it to her," I said nodding in the direction of where Emma and Graham were still talking.

We started to listen in their conversation.

"Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so, thank you, but no thank you."

"See told ya," I said in a whisper to Henry. It was then that Graham spoke.

"I didn't send it."

Henry made himself known, "I did." Emma looked at him surprised that he was here and he continued with a smile, "I like cinnamon too."

Henry got up and went over to Emma who asked once he was over there to her,

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh, I'm ten," Henry said like it was obvious and it was. "Walk me." He looked over at me, "Do you want to walk with us too?"

"Nah, you two go ahead, have some mother/son bonding," I told Henry as I ruffled his hair before I went off to go take someone else's order.

**TBC...**

**I know this was pretty boring but hopefully the next one is better. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time on One Simple Wish! :D**


End file.
